Woof Oneshot
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: This is a Woof/OC oneshot. The first of many, because you know I couldn't find any anywhere. R&R! Hope you enjoy!


**Hello, friends and family! I am, like, totally new to this topic in my writing, so I hope it's good, I just don't like the fact that there aren't any Woof/OC fanfics anywhere! So, here we go:**

**Disclaimer: I, Veeandrea Hart, do not own Hair in anyway or form. I wish I did though…**

Kalika Marvil was standing with her four closest friends around a fire. George Berger stood in the middle of the five of them, holding a draft card with his torch a few inches away.

"Any person who alters, forges, knowingly destroys, knowingly mutilates, or in any way changes this certificate may be fined not to exceed ten thousand dollars and or imprisoned for not more than five years," he said, as they all drew their lit torches closer to the paper. He looked next to him, to Woof, a man with long blonde hair, and smirked. "Ho ho."

In unison, all five torches came down on the paper, lighting it on fire, and Berger lowered it into the awaiting trash can, creating a larger fire, where the five of them inched closer, feeling its warmth. Berger looked up first, and saw two females riding horses. He grinned and nudged Woof, who also looked up.

Kika looked up in unison with Woof and saw them. She grabbed Jeannie's elbow and they all began walking backwards away from their trash can fire. They spun around and started running out of the tunnel they were in, into the sunlight, just as the flame grew bigger.

As they ran out, people just like, hippies, were swarming about: dancing, singing. Jeannie laughed and spun in quick, fluent circles. On her third rotation, she grabbed Woof's hand and began spinning him with her. Soon, Berger and Wud joined in, but Kika hesitated, not feeling up to dancing, but Berger danced up to her, grabbing her and pulling her out, and making her dance.

She began spinning in unison with Jeannie who was across from her, Berger dancing in wide circles around her before grabbing her arms, stopping her movements. She looked up to him, questioningly before following where he was pointing, and saw that the two women on horses had been joined by another woman.

Apparently the others had noticed too because they began running down the hill with Berger and Kika. They hopped over the fence just as the horseback riders were passing by them.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Berger said as soon as his feet hit the ground. Woof hit the ground and walked across the three, standing on the other side. "Spare some change? That's a nice hat you've got, you know?" he continued.

"Beautiful horse," Woof complimented as Kika joined him.

"Ma'am, could you spare some change?" Berger asked.

"You know, I've never ridden a horse," Woof said. "I mean, is it difficult?"

The women started riding faster and Woof was jogging to keep up while the others trailed behind.

"I mean, would it be possible if maybe I could ride it?" the woman started riding even faster, and Woof couldn't keep up. "J-Just once? For a minute?"

He stopped chasing after the woman, and as the second woman started riding by him, he started again. "Hey, lady, can I ride Please?" but she ignored him and rode past. Woof stopped again, and looked up at the third lady. "Come on!" he called out, walking behind them. "Please?"

"Hey, Woof, forget it, man! I'll get you one for Christmas!" Berger shouted, walking towards them. Jeannie giggled, ridding on Wud's back, Kika trailing behind. Berger paused and turned to a man on the side of the road. "You got change?" he asked the man.

The man stared at Berger like he was crazy, making all four of them stop. "Spare some change?" Berger asked, as Jeannie hopped off of Wud's back. The man continued to stare, somewhat awkwardly. "You know, change: nickels, dimes, quarters?"

"You want me to give you some money?" the guy asked, incredulously.

"That's right," Berger replied, just as Woof walked up beside the rest of them with his hands in his pockets.

"Why?"

"Why?" Berger repeated, looking over to the four of his friends, smirking. "Well, no reason, man, except that she's pregnant," he said, gesturing to Jeannie. "And we haven't eaten in over two days."

The man looked around before glaring at Berger uncertainly. "I don't believe you."

Woof looked away, laughing under his breath, while Berger inclined his head. "Where are you from?" he asked.

"Oklahoma," the man replied. Berger held up his hands as if saying "I'm done with this." And he began to turn around.

"Listen, man, I know how it feels," Jeannie said. "I used to come from Kansas myself." She laughed before turning around with Kika to catch up with the others.

"Hey," the man called out to them, reaching into his pocket. The five turned around to face him as he held up a coin and threw it to them. Berger bent down and picked it up. The man started laughing and Jeannie and Berger waved. Woof took his arm from around Jeannie's shoulders to wave is thanks as well.

The five of them turned and ran up the hill, leaving the man behind with his thoughts.

Berger led the others to a payphone, where he picked up the phone book and began flipping through the pages and stopped on the Rental pages.

… (**A/n: this is usually where I would stop and post the rest in the next chapter, but…I decided to just make oneshots sooooo…**)

Kika, Woof, Wud, and Jeannie squished together to see Berger through the window of the Horse rental shop as he dropped the money on the counter. The cashier scooped it up, and counted it carefully before nodding and leading Berger into the back to pick his horse.

The four scurried away from the window and towards the exit, where Berger said he'd meet them. A few moments later Berger rode out on the horse.

Woof climbed on, holding the reigns, as Jeannie and Wud led it, Kika trailing behind. The two led the horse onto the street where they saw the three women from before, and they raced to catch up with them.

"_Sodomy_," Woof began singing. "_Fellatio, Cunnilingus, Pederasty. Father, why do these words sound so nasty?_" Kika began giggling. "_..." _blah, blah, blah…more nasty words…

Kika was full-out laughing now, and the women had ridden away, _probably because they're so proper_, Kika thought, ensuing another fit of laughter.

The horse threw Woof and Berger off and began to run around the corner with all five of them chasing after it. All of them seemed to recognize the man who had given them money before all at once.

"Hey! Stop that horse!" Berger shouted louder than the others.

The man started chasing the horse and jumped on. "Woo!" Berger shouted. The man stopped the horse and turned around to look at the group of people. Berger approached him, yelling, "Go! Go!" and slapping the horse, making it take off again.

The five began chasing the horse again, with Berger in the lead. As he was running, he began to sing. "_Once upon a looking for Donna time, there was a sixteen year old virgin! Oh, Donna, oh, oh, Donna, oh, oh, oh, looking for my Donna…_"

Kika, Woof, Wud, and Jeannie began dancing, singing back-up. When they finally caught up to the man, Berger appraised him, saying, "Hey, man, you're a real cowboy."

The man started to get off the horse, but Kika stopped him. "No, don't get off you still have fifteen minutes left," she told him, but he shook his head and got down.

"Well, I got some things I gotta do," he said.

"Yeah, like what?" Berger asked.

"I wanna see the Empire State Building. I can do that today and then tomorrow I wanna take a boat ride around Manhattan, to see the Statue of Liberty."

Woof nodded his approval. "Sounds real good," he said, grinning.

"If you have any ideas on what I should do while I'm here," the man said. "I don't have much time. Well, I-I'm going into the army in a couple of days."

Everyone was shocked as they stared at him, but then a grin broke out on Woof's face and he nodded.

"I think we can help you," Berger said seriously.

-…-

That night, the gang and the man—whom they found out was named Claude—were all out, smoking. Berger was leaning up against a pole, next to Wud. Claude was lying on the ground, and Jeannie was leaning back on her arms with Woof leaning on her. Kika was resting her head on Woof's lap, and every once in a while, she would take Woof's pipe and smoked a puff before handing it back.

Wud leaned over, handing Claude his pipe. Claude didn't respond. "Claude? Hey, Claude? Speak to me, man!" he said.

Claude sat up slowly, looking over to Jeannie.

*Kika's POV*

Claude sat up slowly, looking disoriented. He looked over to where we were sitting. "Is she really pregnant?" he asked.

Wud's eyes bugged out, but then he started to laugh. Jeannie smiled, stroking Woof's hair. "Pregnant? Yeah, I am," she said.

"That's what she says," Woof retorted, taking a drag.

"That's what she says," Jeannie mimicked him. "That's what she knows. I am."

"Jeannie, you don't know anything," he said.

"I know who the father is," she smiled towards Wud.

"Yeah, you know that, you know a lot," Wud said, making Berger choke up. "If the baby comes out all white and squishy-like, crying his ass off, then we know Woof is definitely the daddy. But if he comes out all beautiful and chocolate brown, that's mine."

I stood up, sharply, dropping Woof's pipe and walking out of the building. I walked over to the park, but heard footsteps behind me. "Hey, Berger," I mumbled, sinking into a sitting position, leaning against a tree.

"What's up?"

"Ah, usual day to day stuff," I shrugged. "My best friend is possibly pregnant with the love of my life's child, and the love of my life barely even registers my existence. You know the usual."

Berger threw his arm around me. "Ah, Woof can be an idiot sometimes, he'll come around," Berger comforted me, but it didn't work very well, seeing as I started crying into his shoulder.

"You're a good friend," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Ooh! What's going on here?" I heard Wud say, teasingly. Berger tightened his grip on my shoulder, telling me that Woof was there too and he was with Jeannie.

"Can we have a minute please?" Woof asked.

"Sure, Woofy," Jeannie said, I could practically hear her smile. "Come on, Wud, Berger."

Berger reluctantly let go of me. "It's alright," he whispered in my ear. I nodded, wiping my eyes, staring up at the sky.

I saw Woof sink down next to me out of the corner of my eye. "So, you and Berger, huh?" he asked.

"So, you and Jeannie, huh?" I snapped back, folding my arms over my chest.

"We're all family anyway," he shrugged.

"Yeah? My family's in Georgia," I replied. He stared at me blankly. "Don't get me wrong, I love you guys, but the only reason I'm here is because Berger's my brother and I needed to stay with someone here."

"Berger's…you brother?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah, why else would I spend so much time with him?" I turned to look at him, he stared straight back at me. "Oh…"

He stood up. "Now that we've got that settled," he began walking back to the building. I shot up from where I was seated and grabbed his arm, pulling him to me and pressing my lips against his. I felt him smirk as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I pulled away and grinned. "Now that that's settled," I copied him.

"Well, it's about time," Jeannie said, stepping out from behind a tree with Wud right behind her. Berger stepped out from behind another tree.

"Told you he'd come around, sis," he grinned.

"I guess you did," I smiled, looking at Woof.


End file.
